fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Libellester: Droompaard; De Fantastische Droom (klad)
Hoi allemaal! Hier ga ik schrijven over kroonprinses; Anna, ridder in de leer; Corneel, een serveerster; Tiana, en een jager in de leer; Victor. Achterflap: Vier verschillende kinderen, een jager in de leer, een ridder in de leer, een serveerster en een kroonprinses, maar toch moeten ze samen het rijk Garda redden of iedereen is verloren; het rijk, en dan wint Mogdwash…. Als hij wint, is iedereen verloren. game (18).png|Anna game (1) (1).png|Tiana KaartLibelleKlad.jpg.png|Garda en buurland Closdon game.png|Astrid game (1).png|Esther thumb Proloog Een paar weken geleden, tijdens een conflict tussen baron Mogdwash en koning Ferdon. Een ridder kwam op hen afgestapt, geheel in het blauw met twee grijze zwaarden op zijn harnas. "Koning Ferdon! Geef je over! Ik heb 3 van de 4 baronnen achter mij staan! Je verliest dit sowieso!": riep baron Mogdwash. Koning Ferdon keek naar de baron. "Jij verrader!": riep hij uit. Hoofdstuk 1 Nabij kasteel Boomwoud, in de herberg van Westey, oogpunt Tiana "Schiet eens op jij!": riep de waard naar Tiana. Tiana nam het dienblad vast en haastte zich naar de tafel. Er zaten drie soldaten aan die tafel. Tiana zette voorzichtig de drie pullen bier op tafel. "A! Eindelijk!": riep de leider van de drie soldaten, die duidelijk al veel te diep in het glas gekeken had. Tiana wou zich omdraaien maar de soldaat greep haar arm vast en trok haar terug. "Zorg dat het volgende keer wat sneller gaat juffie.": zei de soldaat boos. Tiana keek hem geschrokken aan. Oogpunt Victor Chark en Victor keken hoofdschuddend toe. Die drie soldaten hadden al veel te veel gedronken en de serveerster kreeg alle ellende. Chark, de leraar van Victor zag dat het meisje ongeveer even oud als Victor was. Victor wou zijn boog al nemen om dat meisje te helpen maar Chark hield hem tegen. Victor keek zijn mentor geschrokken aan. Victor was net gekalmeerd toen de leider van de soldaten de serveerster recht op haar kaak sloeg. De serveerster huilde. De soldaat lachte en draaide zich om maar toen schopte de serveerster hem onderuit. Chark en Victor, die rechtgesprongen waren om de serveerster te helpen, bleven met open mond staan kijken. "Daar zit pit in": zei Chark tegen Victor. De andere twee soldaten liepen op de serveerster af met getrokken zwaarden. Victor maakt een salto en hield één van de twee soldaten tegen. Hij voelde de serveerster tegen zijn rug. Zij sloeg de derde soldaat buiten westen met haar dienblad - dat verrassend sterk was - en keek toen om zich heen en zag de leider van het groepje op de grond liggen. Ze ging naar hem toe en zei tegen hem: "Laat me volgende keer met rust, of je zal er niet zo goed vanaf komen als nu." Toen draaide ze zich elegant om naar Victor en Chark. Eigenlijk alleen naar Victor, want Chark stond met open mond nog steeds te kijken naar de serveerster en toen naar de soldaten die kreunend of bewusteloos op de grond lagen. "Bedankt voor je hulp": zei de serveerster. De hele herberg had zitten kijken naar dit gevecht. "Ik ben een jager in de leer, ik heet Victor en die daar, die is mijn mentor, Chark": zei hij. "Ik ben Tiana.": zei de serveerster. Chark, Victor en Tiana liepen de herberg uit. "Zo Tiana": zei Chark. Tiana keek de jager aan. "Wat is er, meneer Chark?": vroeg ze beleefd. Chark knikte goedkeurend. Lief en beleefd maar ook pittig en sterk. "Ik en mijn leerling jager Victor, hebben je met open mond bezig gezien tegen die soldaat.": zei Chark. Tiana keek verlegen naar de grond en ook een beetje bang, want de waard van de herberg kreeg ze meestal een pak slaag als ze iets fout deed. "Bravo meid.": zei Chark na een korte stilte. Hoofdstuk 2 "Waarom ik!": riep Anna boos tegen haar vader; koning Ferdon. "Omdat jij de kroonprinses bent! Jij moet het rijk redden! Ik kan het niet met dit gebroken been Anna! Ik wil dit ook niet maar het moet!": riep Ferdon. "Ik zal het nog één keer zeggen Anna! Baron Mogdwash heeft ons verraden, samen met baron Stan van Steenberg en baron Godfried van Hellink! Ze vormen samen een leger tegen mij en tegen baron Sydney van Boomwoud, ze zijn in de meerderheid! Maar we kunnen in grote groepen niks doen en ik kan ook niks doen! Dus moet jij het doen! Het gerucht gaat zelfs al dat ze de grens overgestoken zijn naar Closdon en daar nog een paar bandieten gevonden hebben. Alsjeblieft Anny, doe het voor mij, doe het voor ons allemaal, doe het voor Garda.": zei koning Ferdon, dat laatste zelfs smekend. Anna knikte toen. Corneel liet zich uitgeput op zijn bed vallen, als je het al een bed kunt noemen, en sloot meteen zijn ogen. Corneel had vandaag erg afgezien tijdens zijn training. Hij zat in het D-Kamp. Vorige jaar - in zijn eerste jaar - zat hij in het E-Kamp. Volgend jaar gaat hij naar het C-Kamp, enzovoort. Toen werd Corneel ruw wakker geschud. Corneel keek op en zag dat het zijn vriend Bodon was. Bodon zit ook in het D-Kamp. Corneel stond op en kleedde zich aan en liep naar de eetzaal. Hij ging zitten en Astrid kwam langs met het eten. Ze had altijd mooie kleedjes aan. "Alsjeblieft, Corneel.": zei ze, terwijl ze dromerig naar hem bleef kijken. Esther, een andere keukenmeid, gaf haar een duwtje en Astrid schrok wakker. Ze glimlachte nog eens naar Corneel. Categorie:Klad Categorie:Klad: Libellester Categorie:Libellester